Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable mediums for fall prediction assessment.
Description of Related Art
A public health issue of concern is the incidence of falls, in which a patient falls to the ground from an upright position while standing or walking. The effect of a fall on an elderly patient can be particularly serious. In some cases a fall causes the death of a patient, either at the time of the fall or indirectly as a result of the injuries sustained. Even in non-fatal incidences, the injuries suffered from a fall can be devastating to the patient's physical and mental well-being.